Hostage
by Enna York
Summary: It started with a chance encounter between Hana and Kuro, which then became an opportunity when Kuro found out she was one of Kiku's friends who wasn't a country. In order to upset his counter part he decides he should hold her hostage. BUt what happens when she takes his heart hostage instead?
1. Excuse me I'm Sorry You're Not Japan

Hana Michalis stepped out of the bookstore and under the overhang, she had accidently stayed much longer than she had intended browsing books which was admittedly one of her worst habits. She always spent forever deciding what to purchase because there were always so many books to choose from and she always had so little money to buy books with. Today was an especially difficult choice because two of her favourite authors had just released their latest novels and two of her favourite managka had just released their newest volumes, then there were two new series that her childhood friend Kiku recommended to her. But she only had money for the two novels, or one of the novels and two managa.

She eventually settled for one of the manga series that Kiku recommended, one of her favourites and one of the novels. They were now tucked safely away in her back pack, she blinked taking in the site of the darkening city street illuminated by the bright orange, yellow and red lights around her. It was later in the year and she had forgotten how soon dark would fall over the city as winter drew near.

She looked across the street that had cars slowly crawling along in the down pour when she saw a very familiar figure. "Kiku?" she asked herself watching his familiar mop of hair go down the street holding an umbrella. She stared confused, _why's he wearing a black military uniform? I always thought he wore his white one when we weren't at school._ She thought to herself, she dashed out across the street wanting to ask her friend how he was, "Kiku! Kiku!" she called but he didn't seem to hear her over the rain and the traffic. She was worried because he wasn't in class today and she thought maybe he was skipping again because he didn't want to meet everybody.

She continued to follow after him calling out, but he still didn't seem to hear her. Knowing full well that Kiku was not exactly fond of contact but knowing that she was occasionally permitted exceptions to the rule she reached forward tugging gently on the back of his uniform, "Kiku!"

"Kiku it's me Hana!" she called out as he paused in his step and turned around. Hana frowned and blushed bright red embarrassed she had stopped the wrong person. He had red eyes, instead of a lack of expression there was a slight scowl on his face and she noticed now that she was close his hair was more brown.

"I-I'm sorry you look a lot like my friend. I-I a-apologise I-I m-mistook you for him." She stuttered still flushed bright red and ducking her head. She trembled in fright, partially from embarrassment and partially because the person before her scared her somewhat. She was a fraidy-cat and she knew it, easily frightened and embarrassed.

"It's arright." The stranger apologised in a Japanese accent similar to Kiku's. However, he didn't sound like he truly accepted her apology and was saying it to keep a polite front, Hana looked up into his eyes that were cold and judgemental and she squirmed uncomfortably.

"I-I'll just be on my way then." She said turning on her heel to dash away down the street, one of her specialities in embarrassing situations running away in fright. Kiku knew it quite well since she got embarrassed easily and hid often, he often came to find her after she went into hiding.

Kuro watched the petit little girl run dash down the street still flushed bright red and her head ducked in embarrassment. At first he had been angered at the fact that someone had grabbed him in public, but when he turned around he was somewhat interested in the tiny little school girl.

He knew of Kiku, his counterpart but that wasn't what really drew his attention. He was curious about the fact that Kiku was interacting with someone- and more importantly someone who was not a country. And watching her run off he deemed that she was something to take interest in-perhaps a new toy. Already his mind was swirling with character designs for his manga that she had inspired with her small school girl appearance and his hand was itching to get started.

Hana meanwhile ducked around the corner of a building a few blocks away her face still red, she slapped her cheeks gently trying to will the blush to disappear and she peeked around the corner numerous times ensuring that the person she stopped wasn't looking for her and was long gone. When she had recovered from her embarrassment she continued on her way home.

She got home unlocking to door and letting herself in, she removed her shoes at the door tucking them aside. The lights were out and she turned them on padding over to the kitchen and pulling out ingredients to make dinner, she was the first one home again. Not that it bothered her, her father loved her very much but she understood his work was demanding as a nurse.

She fixed herself dinner putting her father's portion in the microwave-or chef mike as she liked to call the helpful little device for her father to heat up later. Returning to her portion she brought it with her to the living room turning the television on flicking through the channels before she found an anime she liked settling into the simple dinner of salmon, rice and broccoli. She ate the meal before pulling out one of her new manga books and settled in reading it before showering and getting changed for bed in her favourite pink pyjamas that had strawberries on them. Strawberries had always been her favourite fruit and admittedly pink was her favourite colour.

She awoke to her alarm clock blaring in the morning and ended up hitting snooze on it five times before climbing out of bed, but she was not late she had purposely set her alarms early so even if she slept in like she had-she could still wake up early. Yawning and sleepily she went into her bathroom brushing out her short hair before tying it back from her face with her two favourite pink ribbons.

She looked into the mirror at herself and smiled before changing into her uniform, she pulled on the dark navy blue skirt with a pair of black shorts, white dress shirt and navy blue blazer with the school emblem on. She finished getting changed by looking at herself in the mirror as she tied her tie into place and pulling on her white stockings. She straightened out her skirt and adjusted her sleeves which were always too big for her, she admittedly bought clothes from the children's section because she still fit into them. After rolling her sleeves up she looked at herself in the mirror smiling brightly.

"Alright, now you're ready for today! Let's give my best!" she coached herself, "You'll make a new friend for sure today!" and giggled, she had a handful of friends mostly thanks to Kiku, but she desperately wanted to overcome her shyness and make new friends. She made even some of her most recluse classmates seem like social butterflies because of her painful amount of shyness; her words would die in her throat, her tongue would stick to the roof of her mouth and her face would flush bright red-overall she couldn't even manage to squeak a word out to people she had just met. After time she could manage small sentences and if she were close enough full conversations she managed that with Kiku.

It didn't bother her much as a child, in fact she liked just having a small band of very close friends. But now a teenager having only a handful of close friends who seemed to be grow distant from her frightened her and she felt it was her fault, she wanted to become a better friend and wanted to be more sociable.

Hana skipped to the kitchen, her stockings causing her feet to slip and skid on the wood floors of her house. She withdrew a skillet and eggs and made preparations for omelettes one for herself and platted a second one for her father. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and got her father his cup of coffee. Just as she was half way into her meal her father was up and joined her.

They had a short discussion about how their day was yesterday before she had to continue getting ready for the day. "I'm leaving for school father!" she called as she slipped her backpack over her back and tucked her feet into her brown school shoes.

With that she skipped down the stairs in front of her house and dashed off to the city bus stop. She climbed on and found the only three seats open were at the front of the bus so she stood at the back of the bus leaving those seats open for people who really needed them, even helping a mother who came on a few stops later get her stroller on safely.

She eventually pulled out her iPod tucking her ear buds into place and putting the music on quietly, and had to focus on not singing along with the lyrics of her favourite songs that came on. She hopped off the bus and walked with a spring in her step and a smile on her face to class.

She found her seat and sat down removing her ear buds and withdrawing her new manga-the one Kiku recommended to her and began flipping through the pages. She was forcing herself to read as slowly as she possibly could which unfortunately for her was still extremely fast. The chair next to her moved and she glanced up seeing Kiku, she waved at him and he nodded his head.

"I see your new manga." He remarked nodding his head as he took his seat withdrawing his notebooks and pencils and straightening out his desk for class to begin.

"M-hm." She answered, "It's really good just like you said." She said shifting to display the cover and how far she had gotten. The two then began a quiet conversation as the rest of their classmates filtered in for class.

"Ciao~ bella!" Italy greeted Hana as he came over to ask Kiku how his day had been, the girl instantly flushed bright tomato red and ducked her head.

"H-h-hello." She stuttered out, she'd spent several years with Italy, in fact Hana knew him quite well. She met him because of Kiku and she tried desperately not to get embarrassed while around him but she couldn't help it, he was just so loud! Though she also admitted he was a very nice and very sweet boy. Italy soon started talking up a storm and Hana found herself unable to contribute anything and sighed in relief as class started.

Author's Rambling SpaceNew story, no not really, I've had this forever on my Netbook and wasn't sure about posting it but my Netbook's decided that it'd get really dumb and do evil things like delete files and have a really messed up battery. So I'm posting before it disappears forever.

So here's Kuro's story, but I've actually planned out a whole bunch of hetalia fics that overlap with one another in a series called International Love, Kuro's is supposed to be the second story after Al's but let's post out of order! So yeah... if you're ever confused by a reference to another character that's why, I'll do my best to explain them.

Thank you so much for reading, have an awesome day!


	2. The Scheme

Kuro observed the small girl and Kiku, she bounced alongside of him as the exited the school. On either side of her head were two pink ribbons tied into two small bows. While she talked with Japan she was energetic and happy a large broad smile plastered across her small face, her hands moved in large exaggerated manners to match her wide range of facial expressions. He noticed however, that when other people came up to them she'd switch to a quiet, reserved and shy personality like how when he had met her. She tripped over her own feet, her face turned beet red and could hardly manage a word out.

She was a curious creature, but Kuro was really only interested in upsetting his counterpart the thought bringing a grin to his face. His mind wandered with what he could do, perhaps push her in front of a car while she walked next to Japan, push her down a flight of stairs, he smiled as the images of blood sprang to mind. He imagined what the small dead body would look like, the large bright brown eyes dull and flat with no light in them any longer. His mind paused, perhaps that was too much, was it really worth starting a war over one small little girl?

His mind began to wander with alternatives, perhaps he would break into her house and frighten her-maybe even posing as Kiku in the process. And finally the perfect idea came to mind, what about a kidnapping? Perhaps a hoax hostage situation, he would just capture her and hold her for a few weeks just enough to frighten her and Kiku, perhaps rough her up slightly and then hand her back.

His grin stretched wider at the thought, he began to like that idea, he looked her up and down as if observing a sparring partner from one of his martial arts classes. She was small even in comparison to himself and Japan, it was a wonder she was in high school. She probably didn't weigh much, and judging by her reaction around strangers she would be too frightened to put up a fight.

They neared him and walked past his hiding spot, "Oh Kiku, I had the strangest encounter the other day. I met this really polite boy that made me think of you." The girl mentioned and giggled, "And speaking of you I purchased a copy of your manga series the same day as well." She rambled. Kuro paused in his train of thought, he admittedly followed some of Kiku's manga series. His mind raced trying to determine which one the girl could possibly be reading- _perhaps she hides her habits in the closet like Kiku_ he thought.

"I am pleased to hear that. Is it the latest one, the one you helped me with one the festival chapter?" Kiku asked.

She smiled widely and nodded her head, "Mh-hm!" she replied, "I can't believe I helped you with that one. I still think it was all you." Kuro tried to restrain his laughter at the realisation that she read the one high school slice of life series Kiku wrote… not his other works, the ones Kuro collected.

It made Kuro want to kidnap her even more because she was just so innocent, the thought and idea of destroying such innocence brought a smile to his face. He drove home excitedly that night and couldn't wipe that damn grin from his face during his yakuza meeting. Everyone could tell something was up because Kuro wasn't one to show such expressions.

He was given a wide berth that night but he couldn't care less about it his mind distracted on twisted plots. He got up early for school the next morning adjusting his uniform until it was crisp and clean and to perfection. He arrived early as always, turned in his homework and then opened a well-worn copy of his favourite manga to read.

He was left well alone before class started reading in peace and quiet, homeroom started the attendance was filled in with surprisingly only minor interruptions. Kuro supposed other schools may have made them sing the national anthem however, considering how many countries attended the school determining a fair national anthem would be difficult if not impossible-so class simply started after announcements.

First class was math, which in fact was actually calculus which Kuro was proud to admit he was the best out of his peers-in fact he was one of the top students another fact he was proud about. He liked appearing well groomed, having a neat appearance, he liked being recognized as brilliant student top of the class. Second class began, history, for the countries a rather boring ordeal. Thankfully an interruption was rapidly approaching.

The door to the classroom slammed open with a loud bang and Alfred stormed in looking unusually pissed off, "Guys!" Alfred yelled from the front of the class slamming his hand down repeatedly down on the table to emphasis the fact he demanded attention, "Emergency meeting at lunch for all countries! This is serious!" he ordered and immediately all the countries straightened, judging from the bat in his hand with dried blood on it and the expression on America's face they knew that the matter was serious.

Alfred stomped over to his seat and everyone watched as he glanced angrily over to Alexis Johnson's seat that currently was empty which everyone registered as odd since she never took a sick day, and odder still because Al looked so worked up over it. Right before class started all of the countries received a very angry reminder from Alfred about the meeting at lunch emphasizing that it affected everyone.

Kuro Honda sighed in frustration, he did not enjoy being ordered around by America at all but he knew that he had to attend the meeting. The group of violent countries managed to secure a large classroom during lunch for their meeting-usually meetings would take all of lunch just trying to get everyone organised into the room. But in an uncharacteristic act of diligence America got everyone seated and for the most part kept apart bickering countries and satisfied everyone with their sitting arrangement. And if fights started one dark look from him silenced it immediately.

"Now that we are all here, what _exactly_ did you intend to blather to us about now chap?" Oliver stated sounding rather annoyed, apparently he was supposed to be working with his home economics partner Pepper, on a baking project and did not look in the least impressed at being taken away from it. In fact everyone was surprised by his unusual behaviour that was weirder than America's, since Oliver was always smiling and happy-his irritation and temper were frightening.

"Those bastards over at the first player high school think they're better than us that's what. They made a direct attack on one of the students here." Alfred snapped and the countries glanced around one another confused, all of them present and accounted for.

It didn't take those in Alfred's math class long however to deduce who it was, "Oh are you-a talking about-a that little ragazza that you hang around with?" North Italy taunted smirking as he played with his knife twirling it around the silver glinting and sparkling.

He expected America to get angry and yell at him for being paired with Alexis but instead his gaze darkened instead and he looked murderous, "That's exactly who I'm talking about. The captain of their baseball team thought that he could take advantage of one of us, he broke into her house and beat the living day lights out of her, he was-was… he was going to do worse if I hadn't gotten there in time." Alfred finished with a snarl. The countries audibly gasped, it was somewhat alright for them to fight amongst one another, but for one of the non-country students to be so viscously attacked.

"Are you sure this isn't a personal attack? What if he had something against the girl?" the once again reasonable Oliver inputted his eyes carefully observing Alfred. It appeared to the others as though he had recovered from his earlier temper tantrum.

Alfred shook his head, "No, it was an attack on me. I got word from someone over there, who knows who might be next. But I'm pissed off that they attacked in such a cowardly manner." He slammed his bat down viscously on the desk, "They think they can bring us down with indirect attacks, they feel as though we're so weak that they don't need to attack us directly. I say it's our turn and we go for an all-out assault!" he shouted throwing his fist up into the air and several countries around the room cheered in agreement fists and those who managed to sneak weapons in raised into the air.

Kuro smirked maybe he had found an opportunity, he clasped his hands together resting his chin on them and leaned forward, "What exactly do you have in mind Alfred?" he asked his crimson eyes flashing.


	3. The Kidnapping

Everyone was waiting patiently in their positions for the attack to begin, Kuro was currently in the parking lot close to the doors of the school. The bell rang and it wasn't too long afterwards that students began to trickle out. His eyes narrowed in on the target immediately, he now knew the girl's name now _Hanna Michalis_. He had used his connections to pick up information. The petit little girl skipped out through the doors of the school chatting with Kiku happily her short brown hair hanging loose this time and bouncing with each of her steps.

Kuro grinned, _they won't know what hit them_ , just as the thought crossed his mind Alfred's distraction started. Everyone on the steps coming out of the school froze and their attention turned to the front of the school. Alfred was driving his truck in circles on the front lawn of the school kicking up the sod and mud, he leaned out the window of his truck blasting his shot gun into the air. It was disgustingly American, but was doing an excellent job of distracting everyone so that the 2p's could move in with their assault.

Kuro shifted his attention back to Kiku and Hana both watching the display slack jawed, Kiku unconsciously shifted in front of Hana. Kuro adjusted his stance slightly like a sprinter preparing for their race, he then sprinted out of his hiding spot certain he wouldn't be noticed. As he drew near the small girl turned to look at him a gasp just barley escaping from her throat as her eyes widened in fear.

At the last second her gasp drew Kiku's attention but it was too late, Kuro snatched the small girl tossing her over his shoulder. She screamed and he bolted while Kiku stood rooted to the spot in fear and disbelief. The girl turned to look back at Kiku her hand reaching out towards him as if hoping he'd reach forward and grab hold, "Kiku!" she called.

In matter of seconds he had gotten to his car ripping open the back door and tossing the small girl in, he glared down at her, she looked up at him sniffling her eyes widened in terror. She moved back along the backseat until her back hit the other door. "If you attempt to leave I will kill Kiku." He threatened and for emphasis lifted his sword.

"No don't!" the girl cried in fear.

He smirked imagining what it'd be like feeling his sword in his hand being thrust through his opponent's heart, he imagined the spurt of red and the feel of the red hot blood on his hands. He leaned in and she pressed herself against the door looking around herself for a means of escape. Ignoring his sense of personal space for the purpose of intimidation he leaned over her as she flattened herself on the car seat, "If you behave and do as I say I won't kill him."

She trembled but remained where she was clutching her bag tightly to herself, he leaned back out of the car and slammed the door on her locking it from the outside. She rushed at the door trying to unlock it and knocking on the glass futilely and he scowled down at her and she stopped in fear.

He turned back to the chaos that had erupted on the school's front yard as countries wrestled with their counterparts. Kuro tossed himself into the rough violence. The fight lasted a decent amount of time, and the majority of the baseball team was sent to the hospital. He returned to his car to find that the small girl had obeyed his orders remaining in the back of the car.

She jumped when she saw him her eyes still wide and looking about ready to cry, he rounded around the car and let himself into the driver's seat. He carefully laid his sword out on the passenger seat next to him staring down at it lovingly.

He then turned around his red eyes fixating on the small girl that shrunk in fear under his gaze, he found he quite liked her reactions to him-it made him feel empowered, "What, what do you want with me?" she asked.

"You are my hostage." He answered her.

"But why?" she asked him sniffling and then breaking down into tears, "I-If you want money I don't have any. And my dad's out of the country right now for work and won't be back. Please let me go! I w-won't tell anyone about this I swear." She pleaded with him, "H-here t-take my bag you can have it." She said thrusting it towards him.

He frowned at her and her trembling increased double fold and she sniffled as small tears trickled out of her eyes. He turned back around, "I don't want you're things. I want you." He stated and with that said turned back starting the car and driving. In order to get to his house he had to pass through downtown, which unfortunately was simply packed at that time with cars. They barely crawled along moving three cars at each green light if they were lucky.

They came to a stop light and suddenly the girl acted fast, he didn't know how she managed it because he had locked the doors but she managed to pry her door open and leap out of it. She took off running and he jumped in fright leaping out of the car-for one so small she was a fast runner. He took off after her and her head turned over her shoulder screaming in fright continuing to flee. He was surprised at her speed that she managed. But her pathway cut off by a car that was trying to change lanes and had to stop because of the red light, effectively blocking her running path between the stopped cars.

She turned around facing him and then turning back to the car banging on the window, "Let me in, please let me in. That man he's-" she started but never got the chance to finish because he grabbed her as she squeaked as once again he tossed her over his shoulder easily carrying her back to his car. No one did anything to stop him just watched as he carried the small high schooler over his shoulder to his car.

He tossed her back into the back seat and she scooted away from him pulling her legs in close to herself. He snatched her ankle and yanked hard dragging her over to him, she squeaked as she was forced near him. She flattened herself down on the seat laying beneath him, her eyes wide like saucers Kuro was surprised that they could get any larger.

"You were a very bad girl. I ordered you to stay put. I will overlook it this time, but next time I will hurt someone very close to you do understand? I may even start with Kiku." He threatened her, his eyes flashing even a brighter shade of crimson to emphasis his sincerity in the threat.

He expected her to cry or jump in fright since she seemed like such a timid character but she did neither her eyes hardened and her small jaw clamp shut in determination, "Kiku is way stronger than you!" she challenged him and he slapped her hard. Her head cracked to the side the cheek already red.

"You will find I am a very violent man and if want to I will strike you or do worse." He snarled at her angrily.

Her tiny jaw tightened again, "You already hit me I'd like to see you do worse." She challenged him and his temper flared, her slapped her again harder than before her other cheek now red from the strike.

He grinned looking down at her, "There is worse I can do much worse." He replied calmly and slowly, he grabbed her leg and gently trailed his fingers up her leg she paled and tried to move away from him but instead he clamped down harshly on her leg. She whimpered in pain and he released her allowing his hand to trail further up her thigh until, "Ah shorts under your skirt, how cute." He said as he felt the fabric, "How would you like to say good bye to those."

"N-n-no please stop it. I-I'll behave I swear, honest." She rushed out worriedly squirming under his touch.

He pulled his hand away smirking at his handiwork, "Excellent." He stated and removed his hand, Hana's eyes were trained on it she looked absolutely petrified of it. It caused a grin to stretch across his face, he leaned back out of the car and slammed her door violently causing her to jump. She instantly scooted away from him pressing herself against the opposite door.

She looked to the floor and snatched her bag clutching it before her as if it could shield her from him. He rounded the car and climbed back into his seat he glanced back at the trembling mass of a school girl in the back of his car. He lifted the hand in the air that had only seconds ago been under her skirt, he then began to squeeze his hand miming touching her leg.

She squeaked in fright from his action, he focused on the wheel of his car the smirk disappearing from his face and starting the car. He suddenly heard a zip and clip and turned back to the little girl, "What are you doing?" he asked her staring at her while she was looking down at the buckle of her seat belt and adjusting it.

She instantly glanced up flattening herself against her seat, "P-putting on my seatbelt?" she replied, "Because I don't want to die in a car accident?"

He stared at her his face blank but his mind reeling what an odd human he has in the back of his car, "Hana Michalis from this day forward you are a prisoner of Japan." He stated, "Until such time you are released." He said and paused for a moment, "Or die." He added on mercilessly as the car continued on its path. Rather than drive all the way to his house he decided to use his downtown flat instead.

"E-excuse me Mister second player Japan-" the girl started and he turned to look at her and she flushed bright red, "I thought you owned that really nice Japanese style house three streets over from Kiku's house." She stated as she squeezed the life out of her backpack.

He frowned at her statement, "You would be correct, but I also own a flat here. We will be staying here." He answered her politely.

"You can stop pretending to be polite." Hana answered him in a surprising polite tone, he gave her a glare and she made a comical face of fright. He sort of wished he had his phone or at least his sketch book to record the comical faces of fright the girl displayed.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"It's not polite to act polite unless you mean it, behaving as you are now is just rude-especially because I can tell you are forcing your politeness." She answered him, he reached forwards snatching the front of her uniform. Hana whimpered and he yanked her forwards toward him, her face registered as panic.

"Do not tell me girl how to behave I've already warned you about your behaviour and the punishments." She flinched at the word and ground her teeth together, "You don't know anything about me." He snarled, he registered that her hands curled themselves into tight fists, she pressed her lips together until they became white.

"I know enough." She answered him bravely, he growled in the back of his throat and grabbed the tie on the front of her uniform and curled it around his hand, he watched as Hana opened her eyes and realised what he was going to do. Her hands flew to her throat as he reefed on her tie, he yanked harshly on it. She gagged and coughed, her eyes bugled from their sockets and her face became red.

He yanked again on the tie and he heard the pop of the first button on her uniform, her small foot suddenly came up and kicked at him trying to pull away from him. He wasn't sure if it was on purpose or by sheer luck but her foot landed on the right shoulder as she struggled away from him. He grit his teeth and yanked again for the tie to rip off.

Hana flew back against the back of the car whacking her head, she cried out and curled up on the floor of the car rubbing her head. Kuro meanwhile stared at the piece of fabric in his hand, he didn't think it would actually rip off.

"Shut the hell up and get the fuck out of my car." Kuro snarled at her his temper rising and temporarily forgetting his manners. There was a nod from Hana who weakly grabbed her bag and slunk out of the car, "And don't you dare try to run or I'll break your legs with my bokken." He added.

The girl obediently waited outside her car door for him, she had slipped her backpack on her small little back. For such a small girl her book bag was ridiculously large for her, it was obviously packed full. He glanced at it noticing the various pins decorating it many symbols from various anime.

"Now follow behind me head down and don't say a word understood?" he ordered her and she nodded her head, "I said understood."

"You also told me not to say a word, so what am I supposed to do answer you or not?" she retorted to him and he opened his mouth to respond but she beat him to it, "I may be a coward but it doesn't mean that I don't know how to be brave." A challenging light entering her eyes.

He closed his mouth, "Follow behind me quietly and when I speak to you speak back." He stated surprised at her response, he felt a smidge of respect for her after that response. He began a quick trot towards the stairs and he heard her follow behind him. She obediently climbed the stairs behind him, he didn't take the elevator believing in climbing the stairs for exercise. He was surprised that she didn't even utter a complaint to herself.

He finally got to his floor and they began walking towards his apartment, he noticed a change in her behaviour she became more jumpy and hesitant to follow behind him. They neared his door and she tripped over her own feet pausing, he turned impatiently snatching her wrist.

"No don't! Let me go!" She shouted suddenly and began to put up a struggle, he began to drag her down the hall. Hana stubbornly planted her heels in the ground refusing to let him take her anywhere else. He went to strike her and reflexively she blocked it, _thank you Kiku for taking me to all the open houses in you dojo_ she thought to herself.

His eyes widened in surprise as Hana gave a roar twisted and executed a professional level hip throw, "Leave me alone!" she cried kicking him once and then dashing off the hall, he lay on the floor for a few seconds stunned and baffled that she had thrown him and he hadn't stopped her.

She ripped open the door to the stairs and disappeared, Kuro leapt to his feet and took off after her. She was flying down the stairs shrieking and he took off after her, her downfall was the corners. She landed on one of the floors and slipped while trying to turn the corner giving Kuro all the time he needed to catch up. Hana scrambled up to her feet and pressed herself against the railing as he approached.

"Don't come any closer or I'll-" she glanced behind herself glancing all the way down towards the floor that was a dizzying height below her.

He grinned sadistically at her, "You'll what? Jump?" he taunted his eyes hardening. She slipped her small foot into the railing behind her.

She nodded her head, "Yeah I'll jump." She said and with that jumped, Kuro jumped forwards in disbelief trying to snatch her. He heard a yelp and glanced down to see she had caught herself on the railing of the floor below and was hanging on desperately for dear life. She swung back and forth trying to pull herself up scrambling desperately.

Kuro smirked and sprinted down to snag her, she looked up to see him and swung forwards landing on the platform of the floor below and collapsed. Kuro furrowed his brows in disbelief as the girl continued to run for her life. Kuro swore he'd never see someone run that fast, not even Feliciano Vargas running in surrender. He put his head down trying to catch her and thinking all the while how to improve his fitness regime it was humiliating to be out run by such a tiny helpless little thing.

She pushed open the door to the parking lot and slipped out, Kuro crashed into the closing door slamming it open and taking off after her but she seemed to only be pulling farther and farther away. That's when he saw two familiar figures up the street.

"Luciano! Lutz! Grab that high schooler!" He ordered harshly as he pointed out Hana who was running right at them. The two of them looked at the sprinting high schooler who stared at them in horror still running towards them.

Luciano withdrew two of his throwing knives and threw them at the girl, the first spinning end over end past her legs and the second by her face opening a small cut. She shrieked and dove headfirst into the traffic. Car horns blared as she sprinted through the racing cars, Kuro watched as the girl ran with her head ducked only watching her feet. It was actually a smart move on her behalf so she wouldn't get frightened and freeze up at the sight of a car speeding towards her.

She got to the other side, "Lutz!" Kuro shouted impatiently and frustrated. The German turned his head in the direction of the fleeing student and took off after her, he too jumped into traffic expertly dodging traffic. He got to the other side of the road and started sprinting after the small girl.

She turned and looked over her shoulder in fright, "No please Germany no." she pleaded with him desperately. He put his head down and ran faster he too was overcome with surprise at how fast she was but he caught up to her his longer legs giving the advantage.

The girl yelped as he dove to tackle her snagging her hips they both tumbled to the ground in a heap, Ludwig crawled on top grabbing her arms and pinning them behind her with one arm and his other hand shoved her head into the sidewalk.

"Shut up Frau." He snarled.

He heard running footsteps behind him to see Luciano and Kuro sprinting up, "Let her up immediately." Kuro ordered and Lutz dragged her to her feet. Kuro once again slapped Hanna, her cheeks by now swollen and puffed up. Luciano chanced a glance down to her knees that were scrapped red and raw her white stocking splattered with blood.

"Who's the ragazza and what are we going to do with her?" Luciano asked smirking sadistically as he twirled a knife around on his gloved hand.

"Hanna Michalieas friend of Kiku Honda, I'm keeping her to screw with his mind." He answered.


End file.
